


The Copy Nin's Daughter

by pikajo14



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Family, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Next Generation, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: This was first written about 6 years before the end of the Naruto series, thus the entire next gen is comprised of my own OCs. This is a drabble fic about my main OC, Hatake Rin, and some adventures she has with her friends growing up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is actually a stand alone sequel to a fic I (pika) coauthored with my sister 10 years ago or so. That fic was never actually written down as we preferred to build it together and share it orally. Any pertinent parts to that fic will be explained as necessary, but at this moment, that fic is not planned to be written. This fic does not have a set update schedule. I am not even sure if it will go beyond three chapters unless people really like my OCs because, unlike my counterpart jo, I actually do not enjoy writing; I much prefer coming up with ideas/characters, reading, and playing with grammar (I'm a grammar Nazi).

"Hatake Rin! Just what do you think you're doing, young lady?" Teuchi's daughter asked.

"Destroying the evil you forced upon me," the silver-haired three-year old replied glaring at her mother as she used her father's kunai to systematically slice through the beautiful yukata her mother had put her in for the festival that night.

"Pfft!"

"Kakashi! This isn't funny! Stop her! Why are your weapons in the children's reach in the first place?!" Ayame scolded her husband.

"Now, Ayame, I swear I put them up this time!" Kakashi claimed as he raised his hands in front of him in submission. He then squatted down to be at his daughter’s eye level. "Now Rin-chan, tell Daddy where you found the kunai."

"Well, I had to cwimb here an cawl dere an go awound dat an den I had to swide beteen dis an dat an den I had to movedisanshovedatanopenderean-"

"Breathe, kiddo."

"RIN! WHERE did you find them?!" She screeched.

"In the hidden safe under the floor behind Daddy's bookshelf."

"…how do you know about that?" Kakashi asked his little prodigy as he stood back up.

"I've been watching you, Daddy!"     

"Ayame, I think it's time we enroll her at the Academy," Kakashi told his wife as Rin stopped cutting the yukata, and looked hopefully at her parents, eyes twinkling.

"Absolutely NOT! My baby girl is not going to learn to be on some battlefield where she could get hurt," Ayame yelled as she rushed to her daughter's side, hugging her close as Rin started glaring at her mother again. "It's bad enough when you go on missions, I won't risk my baby girl. If you want to enroll Obito-kun, go ahead; he's a boy. He can take it."

"Tch! Daddy, that idot's competely pathetic an useless! He can cuts hisself with the back side of a butter knife! He wouldn't even suvive the Acadmy, let alone missions or battle!"

"Now, Rin-chan, that's no way to talk about your twin brother. Just because Obito-kun isn't a prodigy at the shinobi arts does not make him useless, he's only three. Your ability with weapons is rare; most kids can't handle them without serious injury until they are much older. As for the time you got my sword down and used it…I couldn't work that sword until my father told me how after I made chunin at age six. Frankly, I'm still trying to figure out how you got it down, let alone used it."

"Daddy, I don't wanna be shinbi!" Obito said tearfully. "Shinbi have too many ouchies!"

"That's perfectly fine, son. You can be whatever you want to be," Kakashi told him, smiling.

"I wanna make yummy food for people, like Mommy and Grampa!" the young brunette boy informed his father.

"Well, then. When you're tall enough to start reaching the counter, I'll make sure Mommy and Grandpa teach you well. How does that sound?" Kakashi asked his son.

"Yay!"

"But I wanna be a shinobi, Daddy! Why can't I go to the Acadmy?! I wanna go! Why can't I go? Pweeeeease!? I'll wear kimnos to fetvals an not compwain if I can go. Pweeeease?!" Rin started yelling and throwing a tantrum.

"I said no! It's too dangerous, baby! Mommy just doesn't want you to get ouchies, okay, baby?"

"No! S'not okay! I wanna go to the Acadmy! You is just a big meanie. You don't want me to have no fun or do things I like! I hate you!" Rin screamed as she stormed off to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Ayame was speechless as she turned to her husband, crying. She never seemed able to understand her beloved baby girl. Why did things always end like this? With her daughter screaming hateful things whenever she tried to protect her baby? * _Obito is never like that. If Kakashi or I ask him to stay close, he never wanders. In fact he usually starts crying if we walk too fast for him to easily keep up. Yet Rin always has to run off and explore. She only stays close if Kakashi orders. If he simply asks, she runs off even on him. It doesn't matter whether I ask or order, she runs off immediately, no matter how much I beg, plead, bribe, or scream.*_

Kakashi wrapped his arms around his wife as she cried into his chest. "I'll go talk to her, Hun," he told her as he rubbed her back. He released her, and then followed his daughter. He found her on her bed with her back to the door, chin on knees, arms around her legs, glaring out the window. * _Somehow, she is so much like me, it's not even funny. And she's never even seen Hell. She's never lost a friend or relative to the Death God; she's never gone without; not shelter, food, love, or attention. I haven't gone on any missions that lasted longer than a month in her memory, or any that were excessively dangerous—the product of peace, yet she responds similarly to her mother as I did to my father after his suicide. Why? That's what I don't understand. Her mother's only possible fault is loving her too much. Does she feel trapped by her mother, maybe? I don't know, and she's too young to understand that question even if I knew how to phrase it right.*_ "Mah, Rin-chan? Don't be mad at your mother. She's just trying to protect you, and do what's best for you. We're at peace now, but she remembers all too well what it was like when we weren't. She's seen me come back from missions heavily injured, and is terrified of seeing that with you. Okay?" Kakashi told her as he came to sit beside her on the bed. "Part of it is how young you are. You are only three after all. Uncle Naruto, Uncle Sasuke, and Aunt Sakura didn't enter the academy until they were about seven. Just give her some time, and I'll get you into the academy before your seventh birthday, okay? Will that work?"

"Do you promise, Daddy?" Rin asked tearfully.

"I promise. If she is still against it then, then I will work extra hard to talk her around. You're a Hatake, after all. It's in your blood," he told her as he ruffled her hair. Rin squealed and hugged him tight. He knew better than to wipe her tears or even act like he knew she was crying. She would only throw another tantrum and fiercely deny it. His tough little girl was beautiful, but by no means the delicate little flower her mother wanted her to be. She would do well as a shinobi; perhaps too well, as he had. His biggest worry was that she may have been born in the wrong generation…too much peace could destroy a fighting spirit like hers, but only time could tell. If nothing else, he could try to think up another outlet for that spirit, but that was for another day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that since this fic was thought of before the end of the series, actually before the beginning of the Shippuden section of the manga was even read, the Pain arc and anything after it never happened in the history of this timeline.

"Hiro-kun!"

"Huh? Oh, hey, guys! Why are you two hanging around the academy?" The red-eyed Sarutobi boy asked as he turned to see his two best friends calling him. Some of the kids in his class of seven and eight year olds made fun of him for always playing with a couple of four year old girls. * _But that is simply because they don't realize I am actually hanging out with two of the best potential konoichi Konoha has to offer, even if they aren't in the academy yet. After all, Hatake Rin is the daughter of the legendary Copy Nin and Uchiha-Haruno Mikoto is the daughter of the last Uchiha and the head of the Haruno Clan—who also happen to be two of the three New Sanin.*_

"We were waiting for you, baka," the silver-haired girl informed her older friend.

"Rin-chan, don't call Hiro-kun 'baka.' It's mean and not true. I mean it's completely true for other boys, but Hiro-kun isn't weak or stupid like them," the pinkette informed her friend. 

"Haha, thanks for the vote of confidence, Mikoto-chan. Let's go train! Hey, Rin-chan, can you teach me how to walk up trees?" 

"Let's go to my place. Mommy will have some snacks for us and I can show you guys the new shuriken trick Daddy showed me, while we're sharing techniques. Plus Aunt Ayame won't screech at us for getting Rin dirty, hahaha," Mikoto suggested as she ducked the swing Rin took at her for mentioning that annoying woman.

"Sounds good. And sure, Hiro-kun. It's pretty easy, really. All you have to do is make your chakra flow evenly across the soles of your feet at just the right level so you stick, but don't fall or break the tree," Rin informed him.

"What do you mean 'all!' That's a lot to remember! And besides, I can barely focus enough chakra to do a henge no jutsu!"

"Well, that's your problem, Hiro-kun. You're too busy seeing what you can't do yet to even try working on something you may be able to learn. Besides, it will at least be good chakra control practice which you need if you wanna be any good as a shinobi! And besides, you even get to go to the Academy to learn those basic jutsu! It's not fair that you get to go and Mikoto and I don't!" Rin accused him.

"Why do you want to go so bad? You guys learn so much more cool stuff from Uncle Sasuke and Uncle Kakashi, and Anko and everyone else! Besides, they don't really teach anything I’m really good at here. I don't understand why they don't really teach genjustu, I mean, it can be used for so much tha-"

"Hiro-kun, they don't teach it much at the academy because most shinobi can't use it as well as you can. Most shinobi can't make a genjustu that isn't obviously an illusion or a genjustu that is as difficult to get out of as yours are. That's why they only teach the basics of anything at the academy, cause we're supposed to get paired with people who have similar abilities, or opposite abilities that work well together, and then get a sensei who can best teach us to use those abilities and build on them. That's what Mommy says," Mikoto told him.

"Which is precisely why you two will be out of the academy and on missions almost as soon as you enter! That's why I don't understand why you want to go to the academy so bad in the first place!" Hiro said, exasperated. 

Just as exasperated from the old argument, Rin replied, "We want to go because you can't be shinobi going out on missions without first going to the aca--"

"Nooo! Sto-OWW! Ple-ouch-ow!" They heard from somewhere on their left.

"Damn it, not again!" Rin ran off cursing about weak, pathetic, stupid, useless brothers; the others giving chase.

* * *

“Nooo! Sto-“ cried the small brunette boy as he curled into a ball.

“Hahaha! Look at the little wimp! Look at him cry for his mommy! Thinks he can stand up to us! Kick him again, Taichi!” the lead bully said.

“OWW! Ple-”

“He-heh this is fun, Daisuke!” the brawny Taichi said.

“It’s pathetic how him and that Hiro-chump think we should watch our backs, like we should be scared of a couple little girls. Pfft. As if a couple girls could take us on, right, Takuya?

“Ouch-ow!” Obito cried as Takuya kicked him this time.

“Yeah, Daisuke! We’re not scared of no little girly brats! You’re right, Taichi! This is fu-!”

*WHAM-THUD* “Wha-ow-owoww!” *sniffle*

“Nobody gets to pick on my useless,

*WHACK*

“ pathetic,

*THUMP*

“coward

*BAM*

“of a brother,” yelled Rin as she beat up Takuya and threw Taichi into a nearby tree, leaving a small human-shaped dent in the trunk as leaves rained down from the impact. She then turned to Daisuke.

“EXCEPT ME!”

*CRASH-CRACK* “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” screamed Daisuke as Rin twisted his arm out of its socket.

“GOT IT ASSHOLES?!” *WHUMP*WHACK*THWACK*

Hiro and Mikoto quickly ran to restrain their friend after making sure Obito’s injuries weren’t too severe. “Rin-chan, if you don’t stop, then you will kill them, and you will get in trouble with Granny Tsunade and Uncle Naruto!” Mikoto tried to reason with her friend.

It worked. Rin backed off from Hiro’s unconscious classmates and turned on her brother instead. “You, baka!” *whack* “How many times do I have to tell you to stand your ground! Come on. Let’s go see Aunt Sakura before that woman sees you and freaks out again. Daddy almost has her convinced to let me join the academy in the fall and I am sure as hell not gonna let a pathetic coward of a brother ruin it for me, got it?”

“Yes, Rin-chan. Thank you for saving me again. I’ll make it up to you, I promise. I managed to stand up to them for a little bit, but there were three of them!”

“So what if there were 10 of them?! I could take them all on! You’re just pathetic. Maybe if you actually trained some, I wouldn’t have to come save you all the time! Are you guys coming or what?” she asked her friends, who were lagging behind, hiding smiles as Rin worried over her twin in her own way. 

“Yeah, we’re coming!” They never dared mention that Rin’s biggest weakness was that she did actually care about her twin’s well-being.

* * *

“Did you hear what happened to those three academy students yesterday?”

“I heard it was the Silver Terror, again.”

“But she’s never attacked anyone that young before…”

“When is Hokage-sama going to properly investigate this woman? Really, attacking defenseless children now? This is getting out of hand.”

“You’re right. It was one thing when it was genin and chuunin, who can defend themselves.”

“Especially, because the reports were of those known to be cruel and abusive of their strength, but academy students?”

“What have they ever done to anyone?”

These were the whispers throughout Konoha which Hatake Kakashi returned to after his latest mission. * _Daughter, you went overboard again didn’t you? Haaaaaa. I know something must have happened to Obito-kun, since you feel it is your job to protect him when I am not home, but really, Rin-chan, did you have to put them in the hospital? At this rate, even if we came clean about you being the supposed Silver Terror, no one would believe us. You’re just causing trouble for Tsunade-sama and Naruto, since they can’t exactly prosecute a four year old for defending her brother… Still, I can’t help but feel proud, haha.*_ Kakashi thought to himself with a smile. _*You’ve already earned a name for yourself, despite your youth.*_

“So. Rin-chan struck again, huh, Kakashi-sensei? Hahaha! I guess we’ll have to ask Sakura-chan how serious Obito-kun’s wounds were, huh?” the blond man asked his former sensei as he walked beside him. “Don’t worry. I know Rin-chan wouldn’t attack anyone that inexperienced without good cause. I’ll take care of it; you just keep her occupied ‘til this incident blows over.”

“Haaaaa. That’s easier said than done, but thanks, Naruto. I’m sorry she’s been causing so much trouble for you…” the silver-haired shinobi replied.

“Ayame-san still won’t let her enter the Academy, will she?” the blond asked curiously.

“No. She won’t budge on the matter at all, even when I remind her that I wasn’t much older when I first entered. And I fear I won’t even have the few more years I promised, since you three were in the academy at seven, as is Hiro-kun now, to try to convince Ayame before Rin-chan becomes uncontrollable…” Kakashi confided to his former student.

They arrived at Hokage Tower shortly after that confession. Tsunade was waiting for them with her hands clasped in front of her mouth, elbows leaning on her desk stacked high with papers. “I will say that though she went overboard, it was warranted based on Sakura saying Obito-kun had a broken rib, double black eyes, and bruising all over. However, I don’t think I need to tell you that she is getting out of control, Kakashi. She needs to learn her strength,” the Godaime Hokage informed him as soon as they entered her office.

“I understand, Hokage-sama. I am working on trying to get her in the Academy, but Ayame is being difficult. I intend to have a few training sessions with her today and tomorrow to work on her over enthusiasm,” the Copy Nin informed her.

“Good. I’m glad to hear you have a plan. Now, how was the mission?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will take a lot longer to go up as it is not yet written. It will also be a lot longer than this chapter because it has some actual plot to it. As of right now it will be the last chapter. If, after it gets posted, you want to see more, you will have to tell me. Rin, Mikoto, and Hiro have other adventures they can go on after that; I just have to figure out how to put them on paper, or rather screen.

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you think. I have the second chapter done as well, and the third chapter planned out, but nothing, story-wise, beyond very vague ideas. All of my OCs are connected, there are plenty of them, and most of them are fleshed out with personalities beyond just what they look like.


End file.
